Morning After
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: The morning after doesn't start off perfectly, but they get a redo. Minx Fluff! Spoilers: Hints at the 8-16-2011 episode


**Spoilers: Minx 8-16-2011**

A look into Marissa's mind on the morning after. Okay, was it just me, or was today better than anyone actually expected?

**Summary:** The morning after doesn't start off perfectly, but they get a redo. Minx Fluff!

* * *

><p>Last night happened, right? I mean, it seriously happened? I really got to sleep with Bianca Montgomery? That's...well that's amazing. I had thought it might happen eventually, especially after that first kiss. Her lips are just so soft and my mind, admittedly, wondered if her entire body was as soft and addictive but...just knowing it really happened is really really amazing. Is this what teenage boys feel after their first time? Like, 'oh my god I slept with the head cheerleader and she didn't kick my ass or push me out of bed before morning hit'? If so, I feel so bad for picking Steve when I lost my virginity to him because, hello, this is a big deal. For starters, Bianca loves me. Second, she's my girlfriend. Oh yeah, MY girlfriend. And finally, we made love. We really made love and it was so...not what I expected. I expected awkwardness and fumbling and too much of something but it was perfect. There was some awkwardness but that was mostly our natural awkwardness and from Bianca it is more than endearing. There wasn't much fumbling, she knew what she was doing and boy am I grateful. And believe me, there wasn't too much, hell there wasn't enough. But...was I enough? Oh God, what if I was horrible? What if she never wants this again? I mean, I know she wont break up with me because of it because she's not that kind of person and her lags in girlfriends have showed, from my understanding anyway, that she can last without sex and not go completely insane. Okay, wait, this is making me sound like some sex crazed fool. Sex isn't that big of a deal but I just wanted to please her. I want us to have a full circle type of relationship because I want this to be it for her. I want to be her last one, spend my life with her. I'm lucky, because I'm already a foot in the door and I know for a fact that Bianca doesn't do short term or flings. She's a long term relationship kind of woman and that's fine with me. But I'm really, really worried. I want her to have everything her heart desires and I'm pretty sure she desires a complete and loving relationship on every level. I feel her shift behind me and freeze, hoping she doesn't wake up and put on a fake smile. She pulls me closer to her for a split second then she freezes, tensing up and her body lifts,<p>

"Crap!" she says then she jumps out of the bed. "I can't believe I'm late!" she hisses and I still don't move. Instead, I frown and keep my breathing even. "So much for afterglow." she mutters. A few minutes of fumbling and she's sitting on the bed behind me, "Marissa, sweetie?" she shakes my shoulder and I burrow further into my pillow, not ready to face her. "Sweetie, I have a meeting I need to get too but I'll call you after." she says leaning down near my ear, "I love you." she says and I'm lost. I turn over, grabbing her neck and pulling her lips down to mine. I smile at her surprised squeak but my smile fades when she rests her hand on my cheek and rubs her thumb softly against my skin. "Okay, okay," she says leaving a few chaste kisses on my lips,

"Do you really need to go?" I ask not hiding my pout. She smiles a little, kissing my bottom lip softly and looks me directly in the eyes.

"Under normal circumstances no but I have a meeting that started twenty minutes ago at the Miranda Center," she says and I nod in understanding. I pull her in again, not wanting to let her go, fearful this would be the last feel of intimacy in our relationship. She finally tears herself away, smiling the whole time, "Okay, later, definitely later we're gonna get a- a redo if that's okay with you." she says fidgeting a little. I sit up, not bothering to catch the sheet as it falls from my chest.

"A redo?" I ask curiously. She nods, biting her lip in a way that I find to be incredibly sexy.

"Yes. The morning after should never start with one of us on the go," she says with a bashful shrug. My heart melts and I lean forward, intending to steal a kiss. Her eyes widen and she jumps away, "Oh no, I'm late enough as it is. I'm not risking the entire meeting and having a bunch of angry people calling me." she holds up her cellphone. I laugh, nodding and pulling the sheet back up and holding out a hand which she takes, dropping a tender kiss across my knuckles.

"I love you too." I say. She nods, standing with a bright smile and making her way to the door. I notice a blush dust her cheeks she keeps glancing at me,

"And uh...last night was amazing." she says ducking from the room. I lay back with a happy sigh, it may not be the perfect morning after, but that's what I get for snagging myself a career woman.

–

So, tonight is supposed to be a redo but I'm not sure exactly how that's going to play out. But I trust her so I'm just following direction. Which is pretty simple; lay in the bed. I'm actually waiting for her to finish saying goodnight to the girls who Opal is keeping again. She actually insisted, saying she was teaching the girls beauty tips. I didn't ask and Bianca seemed content and amused, citing Opal used to babysit her too. Before long, I feel arms wrap around me and a warm body and I flinch,

"Your feet are cold!" I say giggling a little. I feel her smile against my neck and smile a bit myself.

"Sorry." she says kissing my neck. Her hand comes up to rest in front of me and I grab it, lacing my fingers with hers.

"You don't sound sorry." I comment. She smiles again, pulling me closer to her,

"Maybe I'm not." she says. I smile a little more, bringing her hand to my lips and kissing the palm. My lips linger for a moment and she sighs a little, "I'm sorry about this morning."

shaking my head, "No, it's fine. I knew what I was getting into when we became a couple." I say. She shrugs one shoulder,

"I wanted to wake up holding you." she says, "Okay, I did wake up holding you but I wanted you to wake up that way." she corrects. I bite my lip, turning in her arms.

"I was already awake." I admit. She smiles, her brows furrowed in confusion,

"Hm, well okay." she says finally. I nod, bringing a hand up to cup her jaw and run my fingers over her face,

"Are we okay?" I asks worrying my lip. She seems lost for a minute then smiles,

"I think we are." she says then she looks afraid, "Are you okay with...with everything?" she asks me. I fall in love with her a little more; she's so focused on everyone else.

"I am," I pause to lick my lips. I lean upward, catching her gorgeous lips with my own, "amazingly okay. I'm beyond okay." I say finally. She smiles, leaning down to kiss me again and moving her body over mine. She hovers, allowing her arms to support her weight and I frown a little, tugging her downward. She holds strong, smiling a little amused,

"I would crush you." she says. I roll my eyes, resting my hands under her shirt and under her rib cage causing her to drop with giggles, "Cheater." she says finally settling. I wrap my arms around her waist, keeping her in place as she rests her elbows on either side of my head.

"I just want more contact." I say softly getting lost in those dark brown eyes. She nods, leaning down and kissing me softly and I can't help the happy sigh that escapes me. I'm not sure what I did to deserve her, but I'm happier than I have been in a while. I feel great, comfortable, loved. She makes me feel wanted and I never want to lose that feeling. I open my mouth, wanting to say something, put in to words what she makes me feel but she just kisses me again, cutting off anything I may have had to say. She moves from my lips, to my nose, my eyelids and then my forehead. She finally pulls away, looking me in the eye and just smiling. Maybe words aren't needed, maybe I'm waiting to put into words things that need not be expressed. Maybe I should just revel in the feeling of having Bianca Montgomery on top of me. She shifts, her knee coming into contact with my center and that's enough thinking for now. There's always later.


End file.
